


[Podfic] The god of scraped knees.

by AceOfTigers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, jaskier is a cat for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofThe god of scraped knees.by spqr.Author's Summary:Jaskier’s been pretending to be human for so long now that he hardly remembers what it feels like to be a sorcerer. He doesn’t want to remember what it feels like to be a sorcerer. But people still murmur his name with reverence in certain dim halls; Dandelion, Dandelion, destroyer of worlds.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 131





	[Podfic] The god of scraped knees.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The god of scraped knees.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686993) by [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/pseuds/spqr). 



  
  


### Details

 **Length:** 00:59:46  
**Size:** 65.3 MB  


### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download from Archive.org:** [[Podfic] The god of scraped knees. - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-thegodofscrapedknees-spqr/Witcher_Thegodofscrapedknees_spqr.mp3)

### Credits

 **Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always adored!


End file.
